gumballfanonrandomnessfandomcom-20200214-history
Moving Out
Moving Out is a group song sung by Richard, Nicole, Gumball, Darwin, Anais in "The Amazing World of Gumball: Movie" After Nicole tells the boys that Anderous and the demons rule and destroy Elmore and Granny Jojo comforts the kids for their past actions and they will leaving Elmore as the agents take Gumball, Darwin and Anais away from their house, as they convinced Richard and Nicole are bad parents, they sing this song as a sad farewell to their parents and the school's friends and city of Elmore before they leaving town. It is also performed by Richard Overall in the end credits. Lyrics *Nicole: Mrs. Manly Manning *Mrs. Mary-Lou Manly Manning *Mrs. Mary-Lou Moira Angela Darling Helperman Manly Manning! *Gumball: (Spoken) I'm sorry I and my brother have to interrupt this musical moment, mother, I guess they never see you again? *It's their time to go *Nicole: Oh me, oh my, oh no *Darwin: I've never been so low. *Louie: Oh, where did my rabbit-man- *Richard and Louie: Go!? *Gumball, Darwin and Anais: I gotta go *I don't know where, I only know *My former parents is now bad *They couldn't stand the status quo, *I said I'd stay but he said no, *And now - the city is gone! This house is gone *They moving out *They moving out *Nicole: Like a dream, he was here, and now the house is gone *I like the kids, ate my candy *Dreaming I could stand *By my Manly Manning man, *I thought everything was fine and dandy *Why did they go? *Gumball, Darwin and Anais: They moving out *Nicole: Don't go *Richard: Oh, no, what have I done? *Nicole: Oh no *Nicole and Richard: My grandma kicked them out *He took the keys to freedom *Richard and Nicole: Now my kids going, now my kids going, now they moving out *Cartlon: Bad kitty! *Oh, precious, pretty kitty *Dear, itty-bitty dog I made a man *Nicole: Where have you gone? *Richard: He took the keys *Cartlon: You have the key to my success. *Gumball: I'm no one's pawn! *Richard: They moving out *Nicole: Was I a yawn? *Gumball and Darwin: They moving out *Miss Simian: (Spoken) Find him! *Mr. Small: Where did you go, cat-man? *Tobias: We gotta go where you have gone, Gumball and Darwin *Granny Jojo: We gotta know, dog-man *Nicole and Richard: We wanna know where have you gone, Gumball and Darwin *Granny Jojo: We gotta go there, too *Gumball, Darwin and Anais: I'm gone *Nicole: They gone (Chorus: They always going, always going) *Gumball, Darwin and Anais: They moving out (Louie: Come on, let's run) *Nicole: They moving out (Tobias: You weigh a ton!) *Gumball, Darwin and Anais: And, pardon the pun, *but I am going (Nicole and Chorus: Going, going, going) *without knowing (Nicole and Chorus: Without knowing) *There's a place where I belong. (Richard and Chorus: Where he's gone) *They moving out! (drawn out) *Chorus: Where did you go, kid? (x3) *(Nicole and Richard: Gumball! Darwin! Anais!) *(Nicole: They moving out (drawn out)) *All except Anderous and Cartlon: They moving out Category:Songs Category:Fanon